herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Retro Elite/Pure Good Proposal: Spider-Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
This is my second pure good proposal, this proposal is about Spider Man of the MCU. WHO IS HE / WHAT HAS HE DONE? Peter Benjamin Parker is a high school student who gained spider-like abilities and uses them to fight crime across New York City as Spider-Man. In the six months after he received his powers, Parker juggled his superheroics with the demands of his high-school life until his idol Tony Stark enlisted him in the Avengers Civil War and pitted him briefly against Captain America. Parker received a new suit fitted with Stark Industries technology in exchange for his help, and though he began to lust for membership in the Avengers, Stark still did not knight him as such and instead sent Parker home to continue his life. While dreaming of proving himself a worthy Avenger to Stark, Parker encountered Vulture and his crew, who were attempting to sell crude weapons based on Chitauri technology in the black market. Believing that capturing Vulture would prove him worthy, Spider-Man decided to pursue Vulture with only Ned Leeds' help, all while keeping his secrets from May Parker, gaining the affections of Liz Toomes, and also trying to win the national decathlon. Eventually, Spider-Man learned Vulture was Toomes' father and then stopped his robbery of their Stark Cargo Plane, resulting in Stark offering Parker his place with the Avengers. However, Parker turned this opportunity down in order to continue being a small time hero in New York. Spider-Man was pulled back into the Avengers' conflict when the Black Order had invaded Earth and abducted Doctor Strange, which resulted in Spider-Man being dragged onto the ship with the sorcerer. After rescuing Strange and joining forces with the Guardians of the Galaxy, Spider-Man attempted to prevent Thanos from collecting the Infinity Stones with the rest of the heroes, but they failed to prevent the Mad Titan from initiating the Snap. Their failure resulted in the deaths of trillions of lives, including Parker's as he turned to dust in Stark's arms. Five years later, Parker was resurrected by Hulk, who had managed to reverse their Snap and rejoined their fight against Thanos in time to witness Stark sacrifice his life to defeat Thanos and his army. Parker then attended Stark's funeral along with the rest of his friends and allies before returning to school, where he reunited with Leeds. Parker went with his classmates on a summer trip to Europe, where he witnessed the Elemental Attacks and aided Talos and Soren, who impersonated Nick Fury and Maria Hill, in collaborating with Mysterio to defeat the Elementals. However, after relinquishing Stark's glasses with the access to E.D.I.T.H. to Mysterio, Parker discovered that the Elementals were illusions and that Mysterio was endangering the lives of civilians for his own personal gain. After manufacturing his own suit, Spider-Man exposed Mysterio's chicanery to the public and defeated him during the Battle of London. However, upon his return to New York, J. Jonah Jameson posted doctored footage of Mysterio exposing Spider-Man's identity and blaming him for an alleged mass murder in London. Good Zone/Corrupting Factors Outside of his Spider-Man alter ego, Parker lives the life of a normal fifteen-year-old high school student. He cares deeply for his Aunt May. He is a very intelligent science enthusiast, capable of inventing and building his own Web-Shooters. He gathers both science and comic books in his room, along with his Spider-Man costume, which he hides in a tiny hatch above the ceiling. Parker is a friendly but shy and awkward individual; he is happy to talk but often stumbles on his own words in a conversation. As opposed to Iron Man or Captain America, Parker makes it a point to keep his identity secret since if such knowledge was made public his aunt would be worried sick and he would have major trouble with the law on the grounds of vigilantism. He even restrained Tony Stark with webbing when Stark implied to tell his aunt his identity. Parker, however, had no hesitation in revealing his identity to people he associates with through his allies, such as when he met Doctor Strange, Captain Marvel, and Mysterio. Parker is also highly impressionable towards figures of authority, which is likely due to his young age and inexperience. An example of this was towards Captain America, when asked about why he was fighting, Parker stated that it was because Stark had said that Rogers was in the wrong, while he had no opinion of his own on the matter. Parker was also very excited to be in a fight with other superheroes, to the point where people on both Captain America's and Iron Man's teams were asking how old he was, due to his child-like behavior during the Clash of the Avengers. As such, he was also the least experienced fighter at the airport battle. A neophyte to being a superhero, Parker idolizes Iron Man and sees him as a role model, he even admires and has respect for Tony Stark, even when the latter contemplated telling Aunt May his identity which he was strongly against. Through his first official mission as Spider-Man, Parker showed a strong desire to impress the other superheroes and prove his worth, especially towards Iron Man. As Spider-Man, Parker is courageous and capable, being able to come up with clever strategies due to his scientific expertise. His bravery even led him to secretly board a Q-Ship in an attempt to help Iron Man against the universal threat of Thanos, despite knowing that Parker could lose his life in the conflict to come. He frequently annoys his enemies with fast-talking humor and quipping, prompting members of both Captain America's faction and Iron Man's to ask how old he was during the Clash of the Avengers. Parker and Tony became close to the point where when Parker learned of his impending death at Thanos’ hands he clutched to Stark terrified and weeping over dying and apologizing to Stark before he faded. After Parker was resurrected and fought in the Battle of Earth, he was visibly distraught at the sight of his dying mentor, apologizing once again before breaking down and crying as Iron Man died. During his fledgling career as a superhero, Parker was shown to be stressing over his jokes and trying to make a lasting impression on people. At first, Parker was overly-excited about being Spider-Man and constantly called Happy Hogan asking about "a new mission with the Avengers", unknowingly irritating him. He was very displeased about having to stick with minor jobs like stopping a bike theft or helping an elder woman. Parker gets frustrated when other superheroes do not take him seriously due to his young age. Above anything, Parker wanted to prove himself and the other superheroes that he can handle being the Spider-Man despite being a teenager, but he tends to try too hard which results in him doing reckless actions and annoying others. Parker was particularly angered when he found out Stark was limiting many of his suit's functions with the Training Wheels Protocol and demanded Ned Leeds to hack into the suit to disable it. His lack of familiarity with the suit's full capabilities initially put him at a disadvantage, though he managed to hone his skill with it through the help of Karen. His overzealous nature even caused him to get make various mistakes, such as losing his backpack and civilian clothing by leaving them an alleyway where people could take them or restraining a man attempting to get into his car, thinking he was a car thief. His immaturity often causes him to make mistakes while in dangerous situations, especially in combat. He is notably prone to distract himself by making conversation with his opponents, making less effort than necessary to actually defeat them and end their threat, which leaves him open to attack. His loss of focus often times has him lose awareness of his surroundings, which allowed Captain America to trap Parker underneath a jet bridge, caused him to accidentally knock himself out when he jumped against a ceiling he thought was still rendered intangible by a Matter Phase Shifter and allowed Vulture to trap him underneath a gas station. In rare instances, Parker's recklessness has threatened the lives of innocents, as his battle with robbers destroyed Delmar's Deli-Grocery, nearly killing the people in the store, as well as his skirmish on the Staten Island Ferry resulting in it being split in half by Parker failing to contain a weapon used by Vulture, who himself mocked Parker for attempting to handle things he did not understand. These situations would come to partially humble Parker, who became more aware of his flaws and more determined to rise above them. Multiple encounters with Vulture and getting crushed under a gas station caused Parker to better understand the dangers of being a superhero, becoming more serious and determined to capture Vulture on his own while wanting to prove to both himself and Stark that the Spider-Man Suit is not what makes him strong. He does value life, ordering Karen to not make him kill anyone when he activated his 'advanced combat mode'. Parker even tried to stop Vulture from overloading his wings and when it happened, he risked his life to save Vulture from the explosion and resulting fire, despite Vulture attempting to kill him and knowing his secret identity. However, he was shown to use a strategy that would threaten the lives of his enemies, as his plan to have Iron Man breach the hull of the Q-Ship they were in resulted in the death of Ebony Maw, who was sucked into the vacuum of space. Successfully capturing Vulture led Parker to show signs of becoming a more mature and responsible superhero. When he was finally given the chance to become an official Avenger, he turned it down feeling he still was not ready yet, a decision which Stark himself applauded. When Parker was anointed as an official Avenger, he was shown to be both honored and exhilarated. Final Verdict I believe that yes it would be approved Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal